The present invention relates to game devices and more particularly to game devices that involve puzzle solving, the fulfillment of which leads to winning a game reward.
Today, computer games may have taken over the gaming landscape on account of their ubiquity, but physical game devices, although arguably may have been pushed into the background, have not lost their charm yet. Computer games are armed with the variety in offering their players stunning visuals rendered by advanced graphics, great sound effects, etc., but they do not possess that one quality that cannot be computer-made—tangibility. Physical game devices, especially the ones that involve puzzle-solving, such as, for example, a Rubik's Cube, offer not only the same intrigue and thrill as the computer games, but also make the game-playing experience more realistic and enjoyable as it is basically tangible. Therefore, contrary to popular belief, physical puzzle games are very much welcome in today's market as they not only provide great entertainment to players but also in the process of doing so, aid them in their mental, social, educational, and competitive development.